


Warmth

by Ambercreek



Category: Titanfall
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Huddling For Warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: It was freezing, thin blankets doing nothing to keep the pilot warm.





	

It was freezing, thin blankets doing nothing to keep the pilot warm. Her toes have turned into icicles even with heavy socks on. Teeth chattering endlessly.

She knows she isn’t able to sleep like this tonight, so she slings the blanket off of her. Sitting on the edge of the bed before pushing herself off.

Reaching into the trunk at the edge of her bed, the pilot slips into her cloak armor, doing a double take of her bunk before snatching something off of it, placing it into one of the pouches on her hip before heading out of the room.

Her goal was to be able to slip into the hanger undetected, she starting to see the benefits of picking this class. Well, being able to hide away during battle is useful, using it to sneak around the base was an added plus.

Sure the hanger at this time of day was probably empty, there were technicians always finishing up certain touches to a Titan well into the early morning.

Once reaching the hanger, she activated the cloak, making a break for it. Passing by the staff with no issue. She halts right before a knelt down Scorch class Titan. Factory made paint job, just one thing that made him stand out from the rest was the Marauder Core decal painted on his face. (one that she painted herself, but Millie wasn’t going to brag about it.)

The Pilot deactivated her cloak and slipped off her helmet. Long strands of red hair fall into her face. She clasping the helmet to her belt. She smiled up at the Titan. Standing on her tippy toes she reaches a gloved hand up to rest it against a powered down optic, feeling the warmth radiated off of the Titan.

“Psss, SAI, Wake up,” Millie whispered and the Titan began to boot up. A light blue optic coming online to look down to his pilot. Millie still didn’t make any move to pull her hand away.

“Is everything alright, Pilot Garthside?” The Titan - Sai-8711 asked. “Scans are showing your body temperature is 35.8°C.” Millie pulled her hand away, telling herself not to linger on the loss warmth of the Titan. The pilot rested her arms back at her side, rocked on the balls of her feet.

“It’s freezing in my room and since you are practically a walking radiator, I was wondering if I could sleep in you tonight.” Millie knows how weird that sentence must sound like to someone else's ears. But she knows that the Titan was probably the only way she would be able to sleep warmly tonight.

The Titan moves an outstretched hand towards the pilot, giving her the indication that he was fine with it. Grasping onto one of his fingers to help steady herself as she stepped onto the Titan’s palm, curling herself into it as Sai brought the pilot close so her back pressed against his warm chassis.

“Better?” The Titan asked, Millie, giving a hum as a response. She latched onto the Titan’s fingers as if was a lifeline, completely forgotten about the stuffed teddy bear in her pouch. It was made up of the fact on how warm Sai was. Already regain the feeling of her toes and the rest of her body as the warmth spread through her body.

“Garthside?” Sai spoke again, looking down to the now fast asleep Pilot in his hand. He beeped something before shutting off his optic one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> something i wrote this up in like half an hour.


End file.
